1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transportation bicycles and tricycles and, more specifically, to bicycles and tricycles which use an inflatable seat to provide improved comfort, absorb vibration and shock, and to allow for the physically superior bio-mechanical ability to have more natural hip and upper leg mobility during pedaling and can help provide a more dynamic core muscle strengthening exercise (both In large muscle groups as well as important smaller, less noticeable stabilizing muscles) that aid in improving such daily functions as a person's balance, posture, bending, reaching and other needed movements.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recently as 1965, world production of cars and bikes was essentially the same, with each at nearly 20 million. However, as of 2003 bike production had climbed to over 100 million per year compared with 42 million cars. Bicycle production was 105 million units globally in 2004, a 1.5% increase over 2003 (WorldWatch Institute).
Key to a bicycle's performance is the fit and comfort with which it integrates with the rider. A key element that can have the greatest impact on this comfort, and therefore performance, is the seat or saddle element. Saddles can be specific for men and women, and come in various designs to fit various body shapes and riding styles. For the most part, the saddle can feature a raised, padded area that distributes weight evenly across the rider's seat bones and muscles. This distribution of weight can be the most important aspect of the fit.
If the saddle is too narrow, excessive pressure can cause numbness and discomfort. If the saddle is too wide, chaffing can occur. These size fluctuations of saddles have led the medical community to link saddle sizes to medical complications resulting in rashes, prostate problems, inflammation and other conditions.
Further, saddle adaptations are available for different types of bikes, with a racing bike requiring a different saddle than a cruiser due to the posture of the rider and the method of use, i.e. speed versus leisure. And in the bicycle sales industry it is common for customers to ask for a more comfortable and supportive bicycle seat.
There are also female specific saddles which may have a wider seat area, shorter nose, and center relief. Other saddles are adapted with more cushion for additional comfort and are provided with a somewhat broad nose, and a wide cushioned seat. While being heavier than most bicycle seats due to its size and the use of springs underneath for a smooth, firm ride, such seats are made for a leisurely ride, albeit at the expense of making it more difficult to pedal fast as typical of a racing bike and narrow saddle. Other varieties are known as “gel seats” in which the padding is replaced by or includes a soft gel cushion.
Inflatable balls provide excellent support. Based on the nature of a ball acting as a seat, a person can have their upper thighs, hamstrings, hips, and lower back supported and encouraged to move in a natural rhythmic motion that human bodies are intended to move. This further provides a more unrestricted movement that is currently created by conventional bicycle seating.
Additional comfort also allows for longer sustained periods of sitting on and using a transportation cycle (as contrasted with a stationary type cycle). The seat shown in this patent will have the ability to engage and strengthen the rider's core muscles, thus creating more benefits and allowing a more multi-faceted exercise experience when using this ball-seat cycle as opposed to a traditional or current cycle and seat. Comfort will also be a major benefit to this seat shown.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in comfort, performance and shock absorption for bicycle and tricycle saddles. This need is solved by the present invention of a cycle having a ball as a seat.